Undone: The Poison Resting Deep In My Heart
by golden-dynasty
Summary: All Lucy wants is pleasure and nothing to do with love. An accident left Natsu with no memories of anything he ever did to her, only nightmares that haunt him. Now he only seeks out pleasure to calm the pain in his heart. Can the two that destroyed each other remove the poison resting deep each other's hearts? Or is there too much to be undone? {Mature scenes}


_**So, hey you guys. I'm back again with a new story this time. It's completely different from The Immortals and God Lied. No magic in this one. They're just normal college students with the worst luck, a need to be loved, and broken hearts. Teehee! Lol, but guys seriously I'm so happy that people are starting to notice my stories. It makes me really happy. So read this story, review, and it will help me lots. Your reviews are what can keep this story going! I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_"'it's too cold For you here and now So let me hold Both your hands in the holes of my sweater" _

The blonde haired girl stirred in her sleep. She turned over, attempting to block out the sound.

_"'it's too cold For you here and now So let me hold Both your hands in the holes of my sweater" _

She turned again, aware of the sound but still refused to stop it.

_"'it's too cold For you here and now So let me hold Both your hands in the holes of my sweater" _

Another shift in the bed finally caused her to get up. She quickly sat up, realizing that she wasn't alone in the bed. "Lucy. Your phone." The handsome brown haired male groaned out. "Yeah, I hear it." She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the blue and white striped IPhone.

"Hello?"

_"Lu-chan, you're super late! 1st period's about to begin. Where are you!?"_

"Ah, sorry. I was up _all night_." The guy next to her chuckled and turned over to face Lucy.

_"Lu-chan... are you with a guy?"_

"Yeah."

_"Geez Lu-chan. Call me when you're on your way here. I'll save you a seat."_

"Thanks Levy-chan. You're the best."

_"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and get here okay?"_

"Yes, yes I will. Bye." She hung up her phone and got out of the bed. "Ah geez. My head hurts. How much did we drink last night Ryan?" She searched around for her clothes. 'Ryan' sat up and smiled. "Uh, about two cases. I guess?" Lucy picked up her underwear and quickly put them on. "We used out 2 boxes as well." He smirked at her. "It's a surprise that you're walking right now." Lucy glared at him. "No one told you to turn into some type of beast and ram me like there's no tomorrow. My back hurts like hell." She pulled on her pants. Ryan ran a hand through his wavy hair. "Well no one told you to have a killer body, and a beautiful face to go along with it. Do you know how hard it is to hold back when you moan my name like that?" Lucy watched as he got out the bed in all of his naked glory. He wrapped a sheet around his hips and strode over to Lucy. "You know. You could just skip class for today and stay here." He pulled Lucy against his hard chest. He ran his hands down he bare sides, a chill running down Lucy's spine as he did it. "As tempting as that sounds." She pushed him back on to the bed, straddling him. "I already told Levy-chan that I was on my way. I still have to run home and shower too." Ryan ran his hands down her back, tempted to take her lacy black bra off. "You can say you're caught in traffic or something." Lucy noticed the bulge in the cover around his hips. "Geez, you're so horny all the time. I have to get to my classes and so do you." Lucy got off of him and reach for her shirt that was sitting behind him. He fell back onto the bed with a loud sigh. "You know Lucy... we could always stop this 'friends with benefits' stuff and go out for real." Lucy smiled and laughed. "Nope~ I don't do the whole dating things. Love is total bullshit. You better not fall for me!" He rolled over on his face. "I know, I know." Letting out another loud sigh he kicked his feet childishly. "Why do you hate love so much!?" She giggle and grabbed her purse, slipping on her shoes as well. "Let's just say, I tried it once and it nearly destroyed me. So I'm never falling in love again. Besides; I thought guys loved to fool around." Ryan rolled over again to look at her. "You're gonna have to settle down someday you know." Lucy headed towards the door to his apartment. He followed behind her. "Nah, I'll just get acquainted with some really faithful cats." She smiled and winked at him. "See ya later." She quickly ran down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

"Car. Car. Where's my car- Ah! There it is!" She quickly shuffled towards her car and tossed her stuff in the passenger's seat and sped off. She quickly dialed Levy's number again.

_"Hello?"_

"Levy-chan. I'm on my way home now. I'm just gonna change my clothes and take a quick shower."

_"You were with Ryan? Or did you break it off with him already."_

Lucy let out a sigh. "Ryan is a really nice guy, but I just can't see myself staying with him forever. Or with any guy for that matter."

_"You always aboid the question when I ask but, Who did this to you and why are you always so against the idea of love?"_

"Oh no, seems I'm about to go into the woods. Bye Levy-chan."

_"But Lu-chan you live in the cit-"_

Lucy quickly ended the call, letting out a heavy sigh she pulled up to the luxury apartment complex. Rushing quickly to the elevaters she paid no mind to getting her mail, instead heading straight for her room. Stipping out of her clothes on the way to her bedroom, tossing her clothes anywhere on the floor. She quickly took a shower and threw on a cream colored shirt with a kitten's face on it, a high waisted navy blue skirt, some cream/light pinkish tights with light brown polka dots, black ankle high combat boots, and a peach blazer with a rounded collar. She put her hair into a high bun, put on her make-up, and put on some non perscription glasses. Running over to her mirror she assessed herself. "Looking good Heartfilia, not bad at all for 20 minutes. She winked at herself and grabbed her cell phone and book bag running out the door. She quickly ran for the elevator. She was surprised to see that there was actually someone else in there considering there was only 3 rooms on this floor.

Lucy lives in a luxury apartment where the apartments are all suites. The rooms are so big that there is only 3 on each floor and she stays on the 13th floor at the very top. She stays in the center apartment room number 13b. To her right, stays Gray Fullbuster in room number 13c. No one stays in 13a because no one can really afford it. It's one of the most expensive rooms in the complex. She noticed boxes near room 13a as she ran by. When she stepped into the elevator she quickly pulled out her phone and began texting Erza, not wanting to make any contact with the couple that was already in there.

"Bottom floor?" A very pretty girl with a squeaky voice called out. Lucy mumbled a quick yeah, her eyes never leaving her phone.

"Geez Natsu, why'd you have to transfer to another college! Now I won't be able to see you as much!"

Lucy stopped typing. _'Natsu? It couldn't be... right?'_

A more manly sounding voice bounced off the elevator walls. "Gramps said that some of my old friends go to this school, they could probably help me remember. This is all a pain in my ass though. Memory or no memory, I don't give a damn."

_'That voice, it's a lot deeper but it's him. I know it is.'_ Lucy's hands began to shake as she looked at the couple. She saw him casually leaning against the wall, his spiky pink hair, those deep onyx eyes, and even that scaled scarf. Lucy's feet were rooted to the ground as she stared at him. Her phone slipped through her now numb fingers and hit the ground.

Her breath caught in her throat and to her, it felt like time was frozen.

"N-Nat...su?"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
